A candid conversation- (Janvi Chheda and Dayanand Shetty)
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: The title speaks it all, this time it's not on Daya and Shreya, it's on Dayanand Shetty and Janvi Chheda.


**A candid conversation - (Janvi Chheda and Dayanand Shetty)**

 **o-o-o**

 **Note:** The whole shot is from Janvi Chheda's POV.

 _It was another usual day on the set of cid. I was waiting for the shot to get ready. I had already read my script for almost 4-5 times and had learned all my dialogues. I was getting bored so just put the script aside and took out my iPhone; turning the selfie camera on. I made a perfect pose and before I capture someone voiced from behind._

"Oho selfie li ja rahi hai."

 _I startled and turned my head. Daya sir was walking towards me. I just closed the camera biting my lips and gave him a sheepish smile._ "Sir wo bas aise hi time pass, shot ready nahi hai na abhi."

 _He grabbed a chair beside me._ "Thank you!" _He said looking at me._

 _I gave him a bewildered look._ "Kis liye sir?"

"Thank you for saying that I am your favorite. I just read your interview in tellychakkar."

 ***** _(This article was published when Janvi Chheda was all set to enter cid as officer Shreya. Many of you may have already read it and if not you can Google and find this article published in . For your ease I am posting the full article here as such. It's in bold.)_

 **""**

 **DAYA SIR IS MY FAVORITE, SAYS JANVI CHHEDA.**

 **After playing an air force officer in Choona Hai Aasmaan, Janvi Chheda will essay the role of officer Shreya in Sony Entertainment Television's long running show CID, produced by Fireworks Productions. As reported earlier by , CID goes tri-weekly from this weekend (1 July 2012) and the three new officers Vineet Kumar, Janvi Chheda and Vikas Kumar will enter this week.**

 **On her new role, Janvi told , "We have grown up seeing CID. And when a role is offered in such a long running show, who will not accept it? I play inspector Shreya and my entry is slated to happen in this Saturday's (30 June) episode. My entry will happen in a rather funny way I am told, but have not shot the sequence yet. When I took up the role in CID, I felt it will be easier for me to get into the skin of an officer because of my experience playing an air force officer earlier. However, only the body language is similar; the investigation process, dialogue delivery etc are different."**

 **When asked whether she was not apprehensive in getting lost amidst big personalities like Shivaji Satam, Daya Shetty, Aditya Srivastava, Dinesh Phadnis, she tated, "I don't mind getting lost amidst such popular people (grins). Daya Sir has been my favourite and Freddy Sir makes us smile. It is very natural for an actor to feel nervous when he/she starts shoot for a new show, but these people were so supportive, welcoming and warm that I felt like family with them. I am looking forward to my entry in CID."**

 **We wish you all the very best, Janvi…**

 **""**

 _I thought for a moment before I just smiled,_ "Oh achha, kab padha aapne?"

"Kal hi." _He said_. "Sach mein main tumhara favorite hu ya aise hi bolne ko bol diya?"

 _I shook my head_ , "Sir actually jab cid shuru hua tha to main school me thi. School se aate hi bag phek kar main TV ke samne Sony TV tune karke baith jati thi. Cid dekhne ke liye, especially aapko dekhne ke liye. Aap tab se mere favorite ho."

"Really? Achha laga sun kar!" _He said proudly._

 _We both shared a laughter._

"Aur maine aapki movies bhi dekhi hain. **Johnny gaddar** me aapka role bahut achha tha. I just loved it. Aap aur jyada movies kyun nahi karte?" _I asked excitedly._

"Jaaanvi!" _He gave me a look stretching my name_ , "Koi achha role offer hoga to karunga nahi to main darwaja tod kar bhi khush hu."

 _I giggled as he said that._

"Aur Jhalak dikhla ja 4 mein aapka dance bhi dekha hai maine. You are too good sir! Aur aap itna achha gaate bhi hain. Itne sare talents, kuch aur hai jo hum nahi jante?"

 _He smiled,_ "Nahi philhal to itna hi hai." _He looked at me,_ "Achha aisa nahi hai ki tumne hi mere shows aur movies dekhi hain, maine bhi tumhare shows dekhe hain. Wo Sony TV pe kya aata tha...han, tera mujhse hai pehle ka nata koi."

 _My mouth was left opened,_ "Really, aap daily soaps dekhte hain?"

 _He nodded his head_ , "Nahi, sirf ye wala dekha tha. Kuch episodes."

"Really? Sirf mera show hi kyun?" _I asked smiling surprisingly._

"Actually wo kya hai na, jab bhi koi naya actor hume join karta hai to main dekhta hu ki wo isse pehle kaha tha, kya karke aaya hai? Kaisa actor hai? Kaisa kaam karta hai wagera wagera. To Jasveer (Kajal) ke baad ek tum thi jo already itne sare shows karke aayi thi. To bas maine socha dekhu to kaisi acting karti ho tum? But Janvi us show me tum kitna roti thi , I was fed up!" _He said rounding his eyes._

 _I chuckled seeing his expression,_ "Sir, Daily soap ho aur bahu roye na, aisa kaise ho sakta hai?"

 _We both shared a laughter._

"Lekin maine dekha tum waha bhi har time investigation hi karti rehti thi ki haweli me kaun hai jo tumhe marne ki sajish kar raha hai. I think wahi dekh kar creative team ko idea aaya hoga tumhe cid me cast karne ka!" _He said looking determined to pull my leg._

"Sir aap bhi na!" _I said shaking my head with a smile._

"But you look good as a 'Bahu'. Sari, jewelry and make up all that looks good on you!" _He said sweetly._

"Thank you sir!" _I said smiling._

"But you looked more beautiful in the uniform of Indian air force, you know?" _He added._

 _I smiled,_ "Oh you are talking about Chhoona hai aasman? My god! Aapne wo bhi dekha hai?"

"Yes, flight lieutenant Sameera Singh!" _He said giving me a salute._

 _I was obliged. That was a compliment for me._

"Waise mujhe Gujarati nahi aati but still I watched your play." _He said._

 _I smiled again_. "Oh my god! Sir bas kariye. I can't handle more. Main aapki fan hu ya aap mere?"

 _He laughed at me._

"Wo maine suna tumne apna contract extend kiya hai?" _He asked looking at me._

 _I looked at him back_ , "Aapko nahi pata kyun kiya hai?"

 _He shrugged_ , "Tumhe achha lagne laga hai humare sath kaam karna? 1 saal ke contract ko 4 saal ka kar diya?"

 _I tucked me hair behind my ears,_ "Han wo bhi hai, I am enjoying doing Shreya. And creative director told me that they want to pair me with you, to maine turant han kar di aur contract extend kar liya. I am really excited to work on the track with you. Main na humesha sochti thi ki Daya sir ki life me koi ladki kab aayegi? Main aapko sach me romance karte huye dekhna chahti thi. Lekin main cid dekhti rahi aur ek ke baad ek lady officers aati rahi aur jati rahi but aapki jodi nahi bani kisi ke sath. Ab ise mera luck kahu ya phir kya, maine kabhi nahi socha tha, ek din main khud is show ka ek hissa banugi aur sath hi wo ladki bhi jiske sath aapki jodi banegi. I am so happy. It will be so fun playing your love interest."

 _He smiled seeing my excitement and shook his head,_ "I think I am going to mess it up. I am so bad at romance. Never did it before you know!"

 _I chuckled,_ "Haha I know, but I have done a lot of romance, so be prepared I am going to make you very uncomfortable in those scenes han! I am hopeless romantic, you don't know!"

 _He looked at me,_ "I can see that."

"Ha ha ha!" _We both laughed._

"Arey don't worry sir, they are not going to make you dance with me in rain." _I said laughing._

 _He made a face,_ "But why? I would love that! Damn!"

 _I gave him a look_ , "Really?" _I was a little surprised. I was first time being introduced to his jolly and playful side. He evinced that he is not that shy and introvert I used to think he is._

 _He laughed_ , "Jokes apart, show me your script!" _He asked._

 _I handed him my script. He was reading the script brushing his fingers in his hair._

"Hmm..to ye dialogue hai tumhara?"

 _I cleared my throat and looked at him as Shreya looks at Daya with so much feelings_ , **"Daya sir, aaj bureau me jo kuch bhi hua mujhe bilkul achha nahi laga. Main yaha sirf ye kehne aayi hu ki aap akele nahi hain, zindagi ke har mod pe har mushkil daur me main aapka sath doongi."**

 _Yes, we were shooting for the episode 'Abhijeet khatre me' which was the introducing episode of Daya-Shreya track._

 _He stared into my eyes for a moment_. "My god Janvi! Tum to character me aa gayi, you scared me with the intensity of your gaze on me! Not bad!" _He clapped._ "Nice dialogue! So it will be you who will be taking the initiative, not me, but why? I can do it well, Aditya se achha flirt kar sakta hu main!" _He said complaining looking at me._

 _I laughed_ , "Unhone socha hoga, cid ke dono senior officers flirt karte rehenge to cid ka kya hoga? Don't worry, let me handle it."

 **"That's so sweet of you Shreya!"**

 _He said reading his dialogue. He made a face,_ "Ye kya itna chota dialogue? Bas itna hi bolunga main? Kya yaar, koi ladki itni sweetly baat karegi mujhse aur mere paas kehne ko sirf ek line? Come on, dil me kitna kuch aayega bolne ko aur mujhe sirf ek hi line se kaam chalana padega?"

"Shayad aage milega bolne ko, ek line se shuruaat to kariye!" _I said with a low chuckle._

 _He looked at me_ , "Waise Janvi, you know isse pehle 2 baar director saab show me mere liye girlfriends lekar aaye aur dono ki kahani jaldi se khatam kar di, dono ne mujhe cheat kiya aur kahani khatam. Now, its going to be you, I mean Shreya, aur mujhe bahut umeede hain tumse!" _He said placing his hand near his chest._

 _I laughed seeing his antics, he is so playful._ "Mujhse umeed mat rakhiye, jo bhi umeed rakhni hai director saab se rakhiye."

"Huh unse kya umeed!" _He smirked._

 _I stared at him,_ "Sir aaj mujhe pehli baar pata chal raha hai, real Daya is so different with reel Daya."

"Chalo kam se kam tumhe to laga ki both are different, I think reel Daya is boring!"

 _I smiled,_ "No, both are good!"

 _He leaned his back on the chair,_ "Achha tumhe kya lagta hai, kaha tak badh sakti hai humari kahani?"

 _I looked at him,_ "Wo to nahi pata, but one thing I can say for sure."

"What?" _He asked._

"Show me aapki shadi to kabhi nahi hone wali." _I said and started laughing._

 _He made a face to gain my compassion,_ "what a pity!" _He sighed._

"Aap humesha hottest bachelor hi rahoge!" _I added and laughed without showing any sympathy._

"Theek hai humari kahani jaha tak bhi chale but 4 saal baad bhi tum show karogi ya contract khatam kar dogi?" _He asked._

 _I looked at him,_ "What do you say, you want me to stay?"

 _He stared at me._ "Main to...

 _He couldn't speak further as a spot boy just came and interrupted us._

"Daya sir, Janvi madam, shot ready hai. Aap dono ka hi scene hai, aaiye!"

 _I noticed that spotboy was smiling mischievously while telling us that it's a 'Daya-Shreya' scene._

 _Daya sir glanced at me,_ "Let's go!"

.

.

 **o- The End -o**

 **A/N:** It was more like an experiment to write a fiction on real people and I loved it. Hope it is enjoyable to the readers as well. :-)


End file.
